


Телефончик не оставите?

by kelRian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост Гражданка.<br/>Стиву сложно с новыми технологиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телефончик не оставите?

Газета была на редкость бессодержательной, но больше в туалете читать было нечего. В следующий раз Стив обязательно возьмет с собой учебник истории или подшивку журналов "Наука и техника". Ему все еще было болезненно-сложно жить в этом мире полном информации и вещей, которые очевидны для всех. Например, ну как работает микроволновка и почему она всегда разогревает тарелку, но не еду?

Нарастающий гул привлек внимание Стива не сразу. Он сначала поморщился, потом сложил газету на коленях, раздумывая, что надо вскакивать и бежать смотреть, что происходит, но не успел: здание качнулось и стена напротив начала разрушаться.  
Тони изящно балансировал в дыре стены третьего этажа, потом, задевая торчащие по краям кирпичи, прошел внутрь и открыл забрало.  
Стив беспомощно улыбнулся - ему бы хотелось все же встать с горшка и натянуть штаны, чтобы встреча прошла нормально, но Тони был безжалостен.  
Брошеный телефон Стив поймал рефлекторно, но пока он подыскивал достойный ответ, Тони приложил пальцы к уху, нахмурился, дождался пока трубка в руке Стива завибрирует и взглядом дал понять, что на звонок надо ответить.  
Звуковая волна чуть не снесла Стива с унитаза.  
\- ЗВОНЮ! - орал Тони так, что было слышно на весь квартал. Стив, поморщившись, от звона в ушах, попытался было отодвинуть трубку, но жесткий взгляд заставил его смириться. - На Нью-Йорк напали. Ты мне НУЖЕН!  
Услышав короткие гудки, Стив с облегчением сложил телефон и помассировал ухо.  
\- Замороженное ископаемое! Глупый мамонт! Тупая армейская машина, - продолжал брюзжать Тони. - Телефон, на который надо звонить, должен был быть у ТЕБЯ! Зачем ты МНЕ его прислал?  
Стиву оставалось только виновато развести руками и улыбнуться.   
Тони в ответ чарующе закатил глаза, выражая свое мнение об окружающем мире. Хорошо еще, что он соизволил развернуться и, красиво приподнявшись на репульсорах, вылететь на улицу, давая Стиву возможность натянуть штаны и присоединиться к изысканному обществу внизу.


End file.
